Life is a Highway
Life is a Highway is a song from Cars. It is performed by Rascal Flatts. The song's lyrics state that "life is a highway" and that "I want to drive it all night long". This song plays for an entire sequence of the movie, but many fans of the movie believe that the song was written by Pixar employees, which it was not. This makes it a little bit of a bad thing that the song was chosen as the theme song. The song was originally performed by Tom Cochrane of which was first released in 1991. The song is heard during Mack's trip across the country, and ends at the point when Lightning gets a call from Harv. This song serves as track 3 on the Cars soundtrack. On Disney's Karaoke Series: Cars, an instrumental version of the song is featured as well as a vocal version sung by Neil Donell. The song also plays several times in races in Cars: Mater-National Championship, and is used in DJ's Dance 'n' Drive at Cars Land. Lyrics (Note: Bolded lyrics are not in the movie) Whoo! Hmm, yeah! Life's like a road that you travel on, When there's one day here and the next day gone, Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand, Sometimes you turn your back to the wind. There's a world outside every darkened door, Where blues won't haunt you anymore, Where the brave are free and lovers soar, Come ride with me to the distant shore. We won't hesitate to break down the garden gate, There's not much time left today. Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night long. If you're going my way, well, I wanna drive it all night long. Through all these cities and all these towns, It's in my blood and it's all around, I love you now like I loved you then, This is the road and these are the hands. From mozambique to those memphis nights, The khyber pass to Vancouver's lights, Knock me down, get back up again, You're in my blood, I'm not a lonely man. There's no load I can't hold, a road so rough, this I know, I'll be there when the light comes in, just tell them we're survivors. Life is a highway, well, I wanna ride it all night long. If you're going my way, I wanna drive it all night long. (All night long.) (Ah, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah!) Life is a highway, well, I wanna ride it all night long. (Mmm, yeah!) If you're going my way, well, I wanna drive it all night long. (All night long.) There was a distance between you and I (Between you and I.) A misunderstanding once, but now we look it in the eye. (Oooooooooooh! Ohhhhh! YEAH!) Instrumental There ain't no load that I can't hold, a road so rough, this I know I'll be there when the light comes in, tell me we're survivors. Life is a highway, well, I wanna ride it all night long. (All night long, yeah!) If you're going my way, well, I wanna drive it all night long. (Ah, gimme, gimme, gimme, ah, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah!) Life is a highway (Life is a highway), I wanna ride it all night long. (Woooooooo, yeah!) If you're going my way, (If you're going my way) I wanna drive it all night long. (All night long, yeah!) (Come on! Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah!) Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night long. (Yeah, I wanna drive it all night long, baby.) If you're going my way, (You're going my way.) I wanna drive it all night long. (All night long.) pl:Life is highway Category:Songs Category:Cars Land Category:Cars